The Empire of The Holy Roman Order
The Empire of The Holy Roman Empire The Holy Roman Order is a strong and proud Empire with a long military and religious history and tradition. Founding of the Order, 421 AD In 421 AD, one of the last Western Roman Emperors created an Order of Warrior-Monks. They were to spread Christanity and Roman Culture when the Empire was increasingly Barbarian. By 469 AD, the Order was comprised of 8,990 Servitors, or members of the Order. There was also 5,500 Legionairres under the Order's Command, along with various Engineers, Scientists, Archeticts, regular Citizens, Scholars, and various other people. Every year, the entire Order gathered at the Order's Headquarters in Rome. Just before one meeting, a Servitor discovered a stone device. He triggered the device, and the entire building, along with the people inside, were transported to the NS Alternate World. The Holy Roman Order's Arrival in NS and Colonization They arrived at on an island around the size of Australia. There were many local tribes,and over 300,000 Humans lived on the Eastern part of the island alone. The Central, Northern, Southern, and Western areas of the island had about the same number of Natives. Near the site of a large freshwater river, they came upon a Local Tribe. The Natives, awed over the vistors technology, culture, and language, greeted the visitors. The Romans quickly converted the Natives to Christanity and taught them Latin. Soon, Natives from the entire island flocked to the area. At the village, they renamed it Nova Jerusalem, and soon, they were building the Church and the stone wall surrounding the city. The Romanized Natives called themselves "Disciples", and spread the Order's Teachings to the entire Eastern and Southern area of the island. Within one year, there were over 29,500 Servitors, and 110,000 Disciples. After ten years, Nova Jeruslem was easily the rival of Rome on Earth (By this time under Barbarian Control) and had over 150,000 citizens. They established six farming coummunities around Rome. Soon, settlements popped up all over the Eastern part of the island. Some Natives did not like the Order destroying their religion and culture, and formed alliances between tribes and started to raid Roman Farming Settlements in the Southern and Central parts of the island. The settlements were rebuilt with a stone wall with the village inside. Then they built a stong keep. The Natives were not able to conquer the settlements. 125 Years after they first arrived, there were 275,000 Servitors, 1,000,000 Disciples, and 1,500,000 Natives. Dark Crusade The Order, faced with almost everyday raids, launched a Crusade to convert the Natives, by force if they needed to, with the Roman's technolgy and sheer force, the Natives had little chance. Whole Towns and Villages were pillaged and burned in the name of Christ. After 15 Years of the Crusade, the entire island was under the Order's Control. They then Romanized the Natives. The Romans set up new settlements, advanced their technology, set up mines in the Central Mountainous area, and started a giant building campaign. Building Chruches, Mounments, Hippodromes, Palaces, Schools, Aquaducts, Roads, Hospitals, Protective Walls, Baths, Harbors, Fortresses, Markets, Apartment Complexes (Ancient Form), Plantations, Monasteries, Military Barracks. Modern History For thousands of years, the Order prospered and started trading with other overseas kingdoms and empires. There society continued to devlop, hundreds of years socially and technolgicly ahead of their neighbors. They practiced a military isolationist policy. By 2012 they had reached 300 Million People on the mainland, not including a numbe of colonies just of the coast of the island. The coutry has recently broke its traditional and invaded a small, communist dictatorship that had launched Nuclear Misslies at Ouradistan, one of the Order's closetest allies. Government Imperator: The Government is lead by the Imperator, the ruler of the Holy Roman Order. He lives in the Imperial Palace and is the Head of State. He can declare wars, create laws, apoint the Archbishops to lead the Archdioceses, decides the Government's Budget, calls and disolves the Senate, and leads the Military in times of war. Senate: They can introduce laws and can veto laws coming from the Emperor (Imperator) and vice-versa. Then appoint the advisors to the Emperor and can depose the Emperor. About 4/5ths of the Senate must vote to depose him, and if it fails, the Imperator may take revenge on Senators who failed to depose him.